Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E02
The Troubles: Friend Troubles is the second episode of the TV Nexus version of Battle Heroes X. It is also the second part of the two part episode The Troubles. It had been divided into two parts since it had to be 30 minutes for each episode. It aired on December 26th, 2005 on TV Nexus. The episode revolves around picking up where the first part left off with Zack and Cloud getting angry at Julius and digresses into other things. The Episode PREVIOUSLY, ON BATTLE HEROES X!!!! JULIUS DRAWS WITH A SHARPIE ON CLOUD'S FACE AND MUST PAY THE PRICE!! Cloud: "JULIUS YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" ZACK DECIDES TO PULL A PRANK ON JULIUS AND BE A GENERAL JERK!!! Using his psychic powers, Zack popped open Julius' door and puts his black undershirt in the trash can outside. "Hehehe...Payback time." NOW, FOR THE EPISODE!!! "Julius...I'm gonna kill you," Cloud growled, walking closer to Julius. "It was just a little sharpie, Cloud! A monocle, mustache, unibrow...yeah, I guess it was a lot." Popple flopped on Julius' bed, singing. "Wait hold on! He didn't even put my black undershirt in the laundry! Julius! I'm going to kill you!" He yells. "Woah, fellas! Take it easy, it was just a prank!! Hehehe..." Julius said awkwardly. "BITCH! THIS IS THE BANADO'S POWER!" Cloud took out a black sharpie. Julius sweatdropped again, sighing. "Augh...why me?!" Zack took out his own black sharpie. "Ready, Cloud?" A Shadow Ball flew at Zack and Cloud, knocking them down. Popple ran over and drew on both their faces. "There, I win," She said, sticking her tongue out at Zack and Cloud. Cloud got up slowly and drew on Popple's face. "Nice, bushy mustache. Hehehe." Julius began to falls asleep on his bed while Cloud snoozed on the floor. Popple stared at sleeping Julius. "Time to post shit about Bane on Facebook," Zack said, wiping off the sharpie on his face really quickly, somehow it washes away fast... Waking up, Julius notices her staring. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Julius looked away first. "Aw, So Squish!" Popple pokes his cheek, smiling. Cloud grabbed Julius and dropkicked him. "THAT'S FOR DRAWING ON MY FACE, BITCH!" Zack walked over to Julius and then kicking him in the side. "That's for not cleaning my undershirt." Popple bitchslaps them both. "That was for Julius!" Julius looked at Cloud, then looked at Popple. Using his psychic powers, Zack levitated Julius upward and then slammed him on the ground hard. Popple fired a pink beam of energy at Julius, healing him, then transferred the pain he had to Cloud. "AH heck! THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE!!!" Cloud yelled, grasping his stomach and running off. "''Shit, I could be next," ''Zack thought to himself. He quickly started to back away from Popple. "You better back off, ZACK!" Popple glared at him. Zack grinned. He walked back to his room, dragging Cloud with him. "Err...thanks, Popple," Julius said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh! No problem, Julius. No big deal," She blushed and looked away then back at Julius, fixing her hair. "So Julius, how are you?" She asked. I'm fine.." Julius said, rubbing his arm and looking away. He wondered what Zack and Cloud were doing now. She smiles softly. Zack and Cloud had retreated but regrouped in Cloud's room. The two were now talking to each other. "Cloud, we have morphers, right." He asks. "Yeah....." "Why can't we morph and take her out right now?" He asks. Cloud inched closer and whispered in Zack's ear. "So he can get the pusi." "Ahh...good point. But, uh, who do we morph into?" He asks. "How about a giant mechanical dragon warrior!!" "No, who do we actually morph into? Remember, our boss now owns like, another part of SPD. We got promoted and now our colors are different." He says. "I call yellow Zack," Popple said, having overheard the conversation. "I think I am the Green Ranger..." Zack said. "I CALL BLUE! SONIC SPEED!" Cloud yelled out before falling asleep again. Popple yawned a bit before falling asleep in Julius' arms. Zack went to Julius' room. "Hey, you're the Red Ranger now," He said, smiling. "You're our leader." "Me? Leader?" Julius said, bewildered. "Julius, you're the leader. Our boss owns a different part of SPD now," He got the sleeping Popple out of his arms. Zack looked at her, then back at Julius. "So, Julius, you gonna bring her back home?" Zack asked. "Nah, I don't wanna wake her up. Besides, she looks kinda cute asleep," Julius said, covering her with the blanket. "So Cloud is Blue Ranger, I'm the Green Ranger and Popple's the Yellow Ranger!" "And Bane's the black ranger?" "What the heck? Dude, if you knew us, we would never let Bane be a ranger. Bane's on a space shuttle now, planning to destroy Earth," Zack facepalmed. "Oops, sorry. Zack?" "Yeah?" "...Nevermind, I'd better wash your black undershirt," Julius said, getting up. "Sorry for the outrage me and uh, Cloud had," Zack said, feeling sorry for Julius. "Err..no problem.." Julius walked out to get it cleaned. "So, um...think we should go to sleep." Zack said, walking to his room and getting in bed. "Yeah. Night, man," Julius got ready for sleeping and soon fell asleep in bed. TUNE IN TO SEE WHEN THEY WERE KIDS IN EPISODE 3 OF BATTLE HEROES X ONLY ON TV NEXUS!!! Trivia * This is the first episode where Power Rangers are mentioned in the show. This is due to writer Zacharias Smith being a big fan of the show and him, Shuki Levy, and Jetix being on good terms. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Season 0 Episodes